Tokugawa Shige Shige
|colorscheme=TokugawaColors |image= |jname=徳川 茂々 |rname=''Tokugawa Shige Shige'' |ename=Shige Shige Tokugawa |status=Deceased |epithet=Great General, Shogun-sama, Sho-Chan |first=N/A |birthday=22 Jun/Cancer |affiliation=Tokugawa Family Bakufu Oniwabanshuu (trained and raised in) |species=Human |occupation=14th Shogun |jva=Ono Yuuki }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Tokugawa Shige Shige, also known as the Great General (大将軍 Dai Shogun), was the 14th ruling Shogun of Edo in the Gintama world. He is also the older brother of Soyo Hime そよ姫. There is a ongoing joke where the Shogun becomes the victim whenever he encounters Gintoki. His final appearance in the last of Shogun Assassination Arc, where Nobu Nobu's assassin finally poisoned him with a poison needle into dying state. He died in his sister's arm at night. Background After his father died, Tokugawa Sada Sada helped and supported Shige Shige to the position of the Shogun. But Rotten Maizou was there to morally support both Shige Shige and Soyo Hime in which both siblings saw Maizou as a fatherly figure. Tokugawa Shige Shige has a golden pet beetle called Rurimaru. He would also buy a female pet monkey for Soyo Hime which gave birth to a baby son called Jugem Jugem. He did meet Zenzou and Sacchan when they were kids, both shares their philosophies into reforming bakufu and usually training each other. Upon witnesses that he has a body double into sacrificing their lifes for Shige Shige and his uncle's ruthless manners, Shige Shige secretly left Bakufu, risk his life rescueing his double with the help of his Oniwabanshuu friends and raised hiding Oniwabanshuu's shadow under order of Maizou without Sada Sada knowing, until the time has come to go above. Appearance *Height is 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight is 74 kg. He has black hair and a top knot haircut. He always has a a serious look. Another common joke is where the Shogun would always reveal himself wearing Brief underwear. It was revealed by Maizou that the original Shige Shige had a scar on his back. Personality He is honest and has a pure heart, he would think about the people of his country. He goes out to normal civilian places to observe how people are living. He is serious but extremely sensitive when people talk bad about him that would leave him shed a tear. He is secretly perverted with dirty thoughts when surrounded with other female characters. Since most of the people die in front of Shige Shige's eyes in a bloodshed war. Shige Shige grew tired of seeing nightmarish things and the reason why he wants to reform the world and Bakufu for greater good. Strength & Abilities Not much is known about Shige Shige's combat skills. He often carries a sword with him, which is why it can be assumed that he knows how to wield a sword properly. Revealed to be trained in Oniwabanshu, he is also capable of handling Kunais quite well, allowing him to deflect the rock which was about to hit Shinpachi with his Kunai, as seen in Lesson 508. Relationships Family *'Soyo Hime': Shige Shige beloved younger sister, he spoils her to the point he sometimes he doesn't know what to do but he insist that she behaves appropriately as the Shogun sister. *'Tokugawa Sada Sada': Shige Shige evil uncle and former advisor. Although he helped Shige Shige to the role of Shogun, Shige Shige was left to clean up his mess and being manipulated by him. When he finds out about his past on threatning Maizou in forcing him serves Tokugawa shogunate from seeing Suzuran and cut the retainer's arms, Shige Shige hides in Oniwabanshu from Sada Sada's reign while his double takes his place and soon summons his trusted police forces such as Shinsengumi and Miwaramigumi for a coup d'etat in helping Yorozuya against his ruthless uncle and Tendoshou's reigns. Friends & Allies *'Matsudaira Katakuriko': He frequently accompanies the Shogun. He tends to bring the Shogun to all sorts of seedy places, under the pre-text of being a 'father-figure' and a bad accompany to the young Shogun. Katakuriko resort to violence and threatens people to help the Shogun out. *'Rotten Maizou': Shige Shige most loyal retainer and a father-figure, Shige Shige felt ashamed when he didn't realized that Maizou was suffering serving the Shogun family for many years even when he was right next to him all those years because of Sada Sada. Shige Shige wanted Maizou to be happy and keep his promise to Suruzan. *'Sakata Gintoki': When Shige Shige encounters Gintoki, Shige Shige always have unfortunate situations and often seen to be stripped to his brief underwares. In the Ikkoku Keisei Arc, Shige Shige was moved by his actions and was willing to abandon his status as Shogun to save Gintoki's life from treason. *'Hattori Zenzou': He, along with Zenzou are a best friends. Zenzou has an undying loyal to the Shogun's will in reforming Bakufu. Shige Shige was taught in Zenzou and Sa-chan's school and considers Zenzou as a friend, other than his retainer. *'Sarutobi Ayame': Like Zenzou, she's also a best friend and bodyguard to Shige Shige, if she's not slacking off in her free time for sexual masochism with Gintoki. *'Shige Shige's doubles': He doesn't care if most of his doubles are a duplicate, Shige Shige sees them as a normal being and wants them live as a normal person like Shige Shige want to be. Enemies *'Katsura Kotarou': In manga 412~415, Shige Shige lost his memory after being hit by Sadaharu and was saved by Katsura, who took him in and trained him to become a joi leader. But in truth he and Katsura knew who each other were but didn't try their best to kill each other, because they both just wanted to know what the enemy leader was like. Katsura stated that there wasn't anything special about Shige Shige because no matter the joi or the Bakkufu, all the leaders are the same busy and tired-looking folks. *'Kiheitai' and Harusame: Unlike Katsura's Joui force, both of these forces are a much more destructive in destroying Bakufu and wants to kill Shige Shige, thought Shige Shige has nothing to do with Yoshida Shouyou's death back in Joui war, but was actually his uncle's doing. Later, it becomes a mere ruse as they were actually used by Tendoshu all along. *'Tendoshu': Like he hate his uncle, Sada Sada, he also dislikes Tendoshu. Manipulates the world of bakufu, the humans and any kinds of different species, and even control most of the shoguns like a puppet. Luckily he survived from being manipulated, as what he sought what Tendoshu's doing is nothing more than a chaos who though they're doing their job for "heaven's will". *'Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu': One of Shige Shige's relatives whose trying to assassinate him by sending spy to poisoned him, in order take over Bakufu. In the last Shogun Assassination arc where Nobu Nobu sent his assassin to kill him, Nobu Nobu finally takes over the Bakufu. Story Gengai Arc He was first referenced in the Gengai arc, there was a festival and the Bafuku asked Hiraga Gengai to build robots. Gengai was tempted by Takasugi to build robots to assassinate the shogun. However the Shinsengumi and Yorozoya were able to stop this incident. His second reference was when he lost his pet Rurimaru in his Villa which escaped in the forest. The Shogun would ask Matsudaira for help which lead the whole Shinsengumi went searching. In Episode 83, Matsudaira Katakuriko 松平 片栗虎 brought the Shogun to 'Snack Smile' to have a good time. However, as most of the hostesses were out sick, the Yorozuya and their friends had to step in. They then started playing a game called 'Shogun-sama', where they would each pick a straw, and the one who got the straw that said 'Shogun' could order one of the others around. The real Shogun seemed to have terrible luck regardless of the Yorozuyas' attempts to help him enjoy himself, and was constantly put in more and more humiliating positions thanks to their game. After having been stripped naked, Gintoki pointed out that the Shogun's wasn't 'Shogun size' but more of a foot soldier's, to which he replied it has traditionally been that size within the Shogun family. Despite all this, the Shogun appeared to be completely immune to embarrassment. Yorozuya Barbers Arc He was also seen again in episodes 151-152, when Gin and the crew had been hired to look after a barber shop and managed to cut off his mage and replace it with dog poo. At the end of the episode he vowed to reform the barbershops, saying that he had no idea that the commoners braid mages under such foul conditions. His third appearance is when the Shogun insisted swimming in the public swimming pool, Matsudaira Katakuriko threatened Gintoki and Hasegawa Taizouto assist Shogun. As expected the Shogun ended up swimming in his briefs. To makes things even worse, the swimming pool has all the trouble making characters: Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, Seita, Katsura, Kondou, Sarutobi Ayame and Toujou Ayumu. Gintoki and Madao had a hard time assisting the Shogun as the other rest of the characters bullied him and even made him cried. But in the end, the Shogun enjoyed his experience and was hoping that Gintoki would help him out again when he visits the swmming pool again but Katsura with the right timing knocked out the Shogun. Vacation Arc Matsudaira Katakuriko ordered the whole Shinsengumi on vacation to accompany the Shogun to a snowboarding exhibition. The whole Shinsengumi made the Shogun appear skillful in snowboading until they encountered Yorozuya, Otae and Katsura. Ikkoku Keisei Arc Sakata Gintoki was asked by Tayuu Suruzan to help her look for the man who made a promise to her. Yorozuya and Hyakka went looking for clues until they speculated that the person they're looking for was the former Shogun. Yorozuya and Tsukuyo manage to enter in to the castle thanks to Kagura friendship with Soyo Hime. However the castle was heavily guarded due to the recent Bakufu assasinations. When they played kick the can, Gintoki who kicked the can with full force managed to knock out Shige Shige. Somehow he ended up in his brief underwear and unconscious. Overhearing Maizou and his uncle conversation, he decided to gather all police organisation including Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi. He was moved by Gintoki to step up and confront his uncle and willing to resigned the position of Shogun to bring Sada Sada down with him. However there was an imperial order that Shige Shige was to reinstate as Shogun again so that the Hitotsubashi faction wouldn't usurping the throne. Confessional Arc Trivia *His name is based on Tokugawa Iemochi 徳川家茂, the 14th shogun. *He and his seiyuu Yuki Ono have the same birthday on June 22th. Quotes *''(To Tokugawa Sada Sada) "Uncle. Having been unable to stop you...I have already prepared myself to take responsibility. We shall go together...to the depths of hell." *(To Tendoshu) ''"I ask you to leave. This is...Samurai's country." *"They did not point a sword at their lord. Even if they are scorned as traitors to the country. Even if everyone in this land were to become their enemy. I know full well their struggles to protect what is important. What drives them are not the laws created by statesmen. Nor is it an empty sense of duty to serve and protect the shogun as his retainers. The law known as their beliefs. And the lord that is their souls. Are the reasons why they fight. No matter how much dishonor they have to wear. Those hearts and souls will never be defiled." Gallery Tokugawa2.jpg|Shige Shige as a future Joui patriot imagined by Katsura Kotaro Tokugawa1.jpg|Katsura introduces Shige Shige to the Joui forces Tokugawa.jpg shogun.png|Shogun at barber shop arc See Also * Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters